


Whosoever Holds the Hammer...

by Kai_Draws



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Prompt Fic, oh no he gon' do it, party scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Draws/pseuds/Kai_Draws
Summary: My take on what happened when Steve just barely lifted Mjolnir from the Coffee table.





	

(Age of Ultron Party Scene)

Avenger’s Tower

Thor, once feeling so cocky before, looked on nervously. Almost terrified as Steve Rogers began to lift Mjolnir. By Odin’s Beard, please don’t do it, he thought. Steve struggled with it a little more, the hammer coming off the table enough for Thor to lose his cool expression. 

He gave up, looking at everyone and laughing with the, “Guess I’m not worthy,”.

AOUAOUAOU

 

It was Steve’s turn in the Hammer Lifting Competition. After watching Tony and Rhodey make their attempt, he was doubtful. Even he had to agree, there had to be a science behind Mjolnir, magic is unreal…

Right?

He walked up, grabbing the handle. He glanced at the inscription on the side, "Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor." He already knew, he wouldn’t be able to lift it. But he had to put on a show. 

Giving his signature grin, he began to pull. At first, he could feel the hammer physically resisting him, almost as if it was trying to pull away from him. Then, a small jolt of power coursed through his hands, to his heart and brain. The hell? It wasn’t big, just foreign and strange. Mjolnir stopped resisting as much as before, slowly sliding into Steve’s grip.

He was struggling with himself, pursue lifting Thor’s prized possession? What ultimately made him the God he is? Or to respect his power as it is. Steve let go; he couldn’t do that to his comrade

He looked at the God, seeing his nervous expression and hearing his nervous laugh. Everyone else oblivious to the fact the Captain America is worthy.


End file.
